This invention relates generally to bird feeders, and more particularly to a bird feeder of ferris-wheel type where multiple feed trays are rotatable about a wheel axis, enhancing bird watching enjoyment.
Bird feeders in general have fixed positions whereby the only observable movement is attributable to birds flying toward and away from the feeder or moving at feeder trays. There is need for attractive feeder apparatus imparting further observable movement to birds and the feeder, as at such times that the birds land on the feeder. There is also need for movable feeder means holding a relatively large amount of bird feed.